Indiana Jones/Bio
Dr. Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones, Junior, also simply known as Indy, was an American archaeologist, proffesor at Marshall College, soldier and adventurer. In the years leading up to World War II, Jones secured a teaching position at Marshall College. In 1936, the US Government contracted him to find the Ark of the Covenant, which led him to be reunited with Marion Ravenwood. The relationship lasted until Jones left a week before their wedding. During the war, Jones joined the OSS along with girlfriend Sophia Hapgood. The Cold War brought the Soviets into competition as a new world power and Indy found himself the focal point of their quest for Akator. After Soviet agents kidnapped him, he agreed to help his son Mutt Williams rescue his father figure and Indy's colleague Harold Oxley. Indy and Marion were reunited and their reconciliation finally led to marriage. He was married at least twice, fathered a son and daughter, and had several grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Throughout his career, he found numerous famous mythological artifacts, including the Sankara Stones, the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, and the Crystal Skull of Akator, which placed him in conflict with different groups across the globe. Jones' lifetime of adventures eventually took its toll, as he lost an eye in the process and was forced to walk with a cane during his later years. By the early 1990s, he was living in the New York City area with his daughter and grandchildren. __TOC__ Battle vs. Rick O'Connell (by Codgod13) O'Connell and thrre explorers are digging illegally in a historical site, looking for way to destroy a mummy, when sudden a bullwhip cracks throuigh the air. "This space is off limits," Says Indy, standing on the edge fo the whole with three OSS members. "Yeah?" O'Connel asks, and points an M1911 at Indy, "You want to say that again?" Indy pulls out his Python and points it at Rick, "This space is off limits." Rick fires a shot at Indy, who jumps back, and a fire fight ensues. One of each team is killed (3-3). Rick's explorers leaves the tunnel and Indy's group goes to intercept them. One explorer is killed in an ambush, but the other's escape (3-2). An OSS man is looking around, and sees an explorer. He creeps forward with a machete, but the explorer sees the shadow and turns him into swiss cheese with a PPSh (2-2). The last OSS man gets in a firefight with the last explorer, each using their respective rifle. The OSS member is shot in the leg, and the explorer runs out of ammo. He walks forward with an M1911, only to be smashed apart by a tommy gun (2-1). Rick seees the last OSS limping away, and sneaks up behind him. With a qucik stab from his Jian, he ends the man's life. Indy sees Rick, and starts firing his Python. Rick runs, dodges, and weaves until Indy runs out of ammo. They approach each other, Rick holding a jian and dagger, Indy a bullwhip and machete. The two begin to fight, with neither getting an advantage. Finally, Indy cracks his whip into Rick's eye and distracts him. Using the oppurtinity, Indy jumps in close and slits Rick's throat (1-0). "I SAID, this place is off limits," Indy says, and leaves. WINNER: INDIANA JONES Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. While Rick had superior training, Indy dominated in long range, as well as had superior improvisation skills that eventually won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. James Bond (by Wassboss) James bond is walking through a valley trying to stay out of view in case he is spotted by a sniper. Indiana jones is also walking around trying to find a rare jewel incrusted necklace with a big diamond in the middle. Meanwhile bond gets his hand caught in a strange necklace. As he turns to pull his hand out of it he notices it is covered in jewels. “Step away from the necklace” says Indiana jones pointing his Lewis automatic machine gun at him. Bond thinking Indiana has been hired to kill him slowly turns round with his hands up. “That’s right” jones says “don’t mess with me”. Bond suddenly throws some dust, he picked up before, right at indiana’s face temporally disorientating him giving him enough time to grab the necklace and leap behind a rock. Indiana wildly fires his gun spraying the nearby rocks with bullets. Once he regains his vision he begins to search for bond. Bond peeks up over the rock his is hiding behind and fires a rocket at indiana, who just manages to dodge it, and ducks back down as a barrage of bullets fly over his head. Having run out of bullets indiana pulls out his colt revolver and walks over to bonds hiding place. He crouches by it before leaping over and firing a bullet at the now bare ground. He scratches his head and then hears a movement behind him. He duck just as a bullet puts a hole in his hat. “Dammit” says bond as indiana turns and fires back. Bond jumps behind a rock and waits until the firing stops then jumps up and fires his walther PPK and manages to knock off indiana’s hat before being forced back down again. Suddenly indiana runs out of bullets. He pulls out a couple of bullets but before he can put them in he feels the cold barrel of bond’s walther PPK on the back of his neck. “Well I guess I won” bond says smiling “no one can beat me”. “Just shut up and get it over with it” Say indiana. Bond just laughs and pulls the trigger. “Dammit” says bond as indiana jones pulls out his machete and swipes up just missing bonds head. “You should really make sure you have enough bullets before charging in like that” say indiana making another lunge at bond. Bond jumps back and pulls out his dagger “no need to brag about it” he says circling indiana. He suddenly lunges forward catching indiana off guard and cutting his jacket. Indiana brings his machete down on bond but he is to quick and doges out of the way and cuts his hand. Indiana is shocked by bonds speed and it takes him a moment to realise he has been hit. When he dose he drops the machete and clutches his hand holding back a cry of pain. Bond kicks him in the back and he falls to the ground still holding his injured hand. Bond raises the dagger in the air holding it with two hands. “Prepare to die” he says manically. “No thank you” says indiana wand smacks bond in the face with his bull whip. Bond steps back in pain dropping the dagger. Indiana lasso’s his legs and pulls him to the ground. He then picks up his machete and prepares to plunge in into bonds chest. However bond fires the lazar out of his watch hitting Indiana in the face. Indiana falls over and bond picks up his dagger and once again prepares to stab him in the chest. Indiana remembers the spare colt revolver he keeps in is holster. He waits until bond brings the dagger down before whipping it out and firing a shot into bonds chest killing him. He then stands up and brushes the dirt off his coat, taking the necklace from bonds pocket and walking off says suddenly “ don’t mess with the best or you will end up like the rest”. WINNER: INDIANA JONES Expert's Opinion Indiana won because of his superior weaponry and because Bond relied more on stealth than Indiana did. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joker (Nolanverse) (by Facetheslayer) Max hits the enter key, as the screen goes to a Matrix effect, as Joker is seen with four of his gang members readying to rob the elusive Peruvian fertility idol, as a whip was snapped in the background, while Indiana Jones was seen with five armed OSS agents, as he stated "That belongs in a museum, Joker!" "Oh poo, the hero's here. Get him, boys!" Joker said, running off with the idol, as two of his men fired M76's, while anotehr was firing a Glock-17, as Joker and a Henchman ran away. Indy fired two shots from his M1917 at Joker, but missed them, as one of his men stepped forward with the Lewis Gun, taking out one of the men with an M76, but getting hit with the other henchemen, before both of them retreat down the hall, towards the WW2 exhibit, as Indy's men are in pursuit. Red.png Blue.png (4-4) {C Meanwhile, Joker sees an M1 Garand and an MP40 on display, as he smashed the glass with the Idol, before taking the M1 Garand for himself, as his accomplice takes the MP40. One of Indy's men went down the hallway with the Lewis, but Joker shoots him in the neck with his M1 Garand, before running back. (3-4) As Indy runs in, Joker's henchman was about to fire the MP 40 at Indy, before he used his whip to snare the weapon, and snagged it towards him, as Indy grabbed it before firing holes into the henchman with the weapon. (3-3) {C The trio of criminals try to escape as one of them sprayed his M76, before it ran dry, as he ran towards an elevator, while Joker and the last henchman continue down the hall. Indy and another OSS agent, brandishing another M1917 ran that way, as the RPG user sees the henchman and stopped. Panicking as the elevator wouldn't activate, the man fired his rocket into the cabin of the elevator, instantly killing the henchman. (3-2) {C As he discarded the weapon, Indy passed the MP40 to him, as they ran ahead. At the end of the hallway, Joker told his man that he was going to hide in the closet, while the exit was just ahead. As Joker hides, the man with the MP 40 was ready to shoot him, but the henchman shoots him with a burst from the Glock. (2-2) {C Indy tells the man to split up for Joker, as the OSS agent sees the Henchman, while Indy was about to run down the side hall. Joker's henchman runs to the door, to see that it's barred, as he fired the Glock, to see it's ran dry, while teh OSS Agent runs into the room, as Joker comes from behind, and seals the area off, and reveals a remote trigger, as the OSS Agent realized the Joker Bomb next to his foot, as it released the poisonous Joker Toxin into the air, killing his own henchman and the OSS agent, as Joker lets out a wicked cackle. Indy hears this, and backtracked, while Joker watched and laughed, until a round from the M1917 whizzed by him, breaking the glass, as Joker runs into the library. Indy stopped for a second to look at the victims, as they both have a wide smile on their faces. (1-1) {C Indy fired a shot from his revolver, and barely misses, while Joker managed to shoot the gun out of Indy's hand. As he was about to deliver the final blow on Indy, the weapon jammed, as Joker frusttratedly thrown it aside. Drawing his knife, as Indy grasped his whip, Joker was about to stab him, as Indy side stepped, and gave Joker a right hook, as he laughed, before recovering. "Let's give you a scar to match!" Joker says, slashing an identical mark to his scar upon his chin, as Indy gives him an uppercut into a bookshelf. Stepping back towards his revolver, he noticed a heavy Ming vase atop the shelf. he snapped the whip at it, causign it to fall on Joker's head, shattering and stunning him long enough to put the last round of his weapon into Joker's left orbital. (1-0) Seeing the Clown Price of Crime go down, Indiana quipped. "I told you, it belongs in a museum" He says, seeing the idol, and picking it up to return it to it's proper place. Winner: Indiana Jones Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Indiana Jones won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nathan Drake (by Samurai96) Nathan Drake: x5 Indiana Jones: x5 At the Fortress Indiana Jones, his friend Mac and 3 Archeologist are are searching the Fortress on the hunt for El Dorado. Meanwhile Drake Sully and 3 Treasure Hunters are on the island but looking for remove any signs of where El Dorado is so no one else can unleash the curse of El Dorado. Mac looks up into the ruins to see Drake and Sully and the treasure hunters and believes them to be a threat and warns Indy. Indy orders his Archeologist to follow them to set up an ambush. In the courtyard Drake, Sully and the Treasure Hunters enter when a shot rings out and one of the Treasure Hunters fall down dead . Drake looks up to see Indiana Jones with a M1 Carbine and just then Mac and 2 Archeologist jump out with an MP40's and fire on Drake and the Treasure Hunters. Drake takes out his AK-47 and so does Sully and 2 other Treasure Hunters. Drake is able to land a shot on one of the Archeologist and another Hunter with a M32 Hammer fires 2 shot and kills the other Archeologist . However the other Archeologist with an RPG fires and blows up one of the Hunters while Indy fires his M1 Carbine and kills the last Treasure Hunter . Sully fires his AK-47 and kills the Archeologist with the RPG but runs out of ammo and pulls out his Micro-9mm . Indy runs out M1 ammo and pulls out his Smith and Wesson M1917 and goes down to join Mac. Mac runs out of ammo and tries to reload but Sully quickly runs up and empties his Micro ammo into Mac . Drake takes out his 92FS-9mm after runnning out of ammo for the AK and warns Sully that there should be one more out there. However a shot rings out and Sully falls to the florr with a bullet through his heart . Drake looks in horror and yells "SULLY!!!" and looks up to see Indiana Jones fire another shot but Drake quickly gets into cover and returns fire. The two exchange fire but miss each other. Soon Indy runs out of ammo for his gun and pulls out his Bull Whip waiting for Drake. Drake looks to see Indy toss his pistol to the ground and runs up to finish him off but Indy jumps out and whips Drake hand with the 92FS and makes Drake drop it. Drake yells in pain but quickly dodges another whip from Indy. Drake tries to run towards Indy but Indy is able to keep Drake's distance with his Bull Whip. Drake however improvises and brabs a rock and tosses it at Indy who dodges it but gives Drake enough time to run up and tackle Indy to the ground. Drake then starts to repeatedly punch Indy in the face. Indy soon starts bleeding but Indy quickly kicks Drake off of him and gets up and follows with a right hook to Drake's face but Drake recovers and when Indy throws another punch Drake grabs his wrist and twists it. Indy yells in pain and Drake kicks him in the back. Indy recovers but sees Drake with his pistol and Drake empties the rest of the rounds into Indiana Jones. Drake checks to see if Indy is dead and then yells in victory and walks away with sadness with Sully's death in his mind. Winner: Nathan Drake Expert's Opinion While Indy was well trained and had technically more combat experience, Drake dominated with his more modern and powerful weapons and the majority of X-Factors on his side including Hand-to-Hand Combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Han Solo (by JWarrior89) Indiana Jones stepped through the temple doorway. The object he had been searching for, a small cube-like object, sat upon an altar at the far end of the chamber, illuminated by a beam of light shining from a hole in the ceiling. He started to walk forward, but stopped. The floor was covered with numerous tiles, each inscribed with what appeared to be a different shape. Glancing at the ground for a moment, he cautiously stuck a foot out and lightly pressed a floor tile that had a triangle on it... and immediately lept back to avoid a hail of darts that shot out from the wall next to him. He should have expected that. Looking back at the floor, a thought occured to him. He glanced up at the cube, then back at the floor, and cautiously stepped on a floor tile with a square on it. Nothing happened. Grinning, he slowly moved forward, being careful to only step on the floor tiles inscribed with squares. Reaching the altar, he stopped, examining the cube. He took off his fedora, scratching his head. Now that he was seeing it up close, the cube seemed strangely... machine-like. He could also hear what sounded like a very soft humming noise coming from the cube. Well, he had come this far. There was no going back... Putting his fedora back on his head, he slowly reached for the cube, wringing his fingers in anticipation. After confirming that the beam of light wasn't going to set off another trap, he grabbed the cube and picked it up. With a cry of pain, he immediately dropped it; it was burning hot. As the cube clattered to the floor, the humming noise became louder, almost deafening. As Indiana clapped his hands to his ears, a small compartment opened up in the top of the cube, revealing a bright blue light. There was a bright flash, blinding Indiana as he threw himself to the floor. After a few moments, the light faded away, as did the humming noise. Indiana opened his eyes, and slowly got to his feet. He didn't know how it had happened, but he was not in the same temple he had been in moments before. This temple seemed even older, with plenty of vegetation engulfing the walls, and the sound of running water in the distance. He bent down to pick up the cube, which was at his feet. "Who are you!?" a voice called out. Indiana's head snapped up, his fingers closed around the cube. Before him stood a man with scruffy dark hair and a black vest. His look of confused apprehension was mirrored on Indiana's own face. "Have we met before?" Indiana asked, "You look familiar." "Is this some kind of joke?" Han demanded, "What are you, a Changeling, trying to mess with my head?" "A... what?" Indiana asked, confused. Han glanced at the cube clutched in Indiana's hand. "Ah, I see," he said, "Somebody hired you to find that too, didn't they?" He pulled out his laser pistol and aimed it. "Sorry, but I can't let you take that," he said, "That thing's worth a lot of money. There's a price on my head, and if I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man." Indiana's eyes narrowed. "Well, I don't know who this Jabba is," he said, slowly reaching for his revolver, "but he sounds like a gangster, which means you're not getting... whatever this is. I've dedicated my life to keeping valuable artifacts out of the hands of scum." "Yes, I'll bet you have." Han replied. Indiana quickly drew his revolver, but Han shot first. Indiana barely dodged the shot and returned fire, but missed. Han took a few steps back, continuing to fire his blaster pistol, forcing Indiana to dive behind a large stone pillar. From inside his jacket, he pulled out a 1912 Grenade. Han ran forward, but Indiana stepped out and threw the grenade at him. Han dove back to avoid the explosion. As the smoke cleared, he looked up to see Indiana retreating down a hallway. He quickly got to his feet and ran after him. Indiana Jones quickly stuffed the cube into his jacket as he ran around the corner, gripping his revolver tightly. As he reached the end of the hallway, he turned and fired just as Han rounded the corner, forcing him to leap back. Aiming his blaster pistol around the corner, Han fored blindly, missing Indiana, but still resulting in him retreating into the next room. Seeing he had moved, Han quickly followed. As Han entered the next chamber, he stopped. There was no sign of Indiana Jones, and the only sound was that of the waterfall rushing over the cliff edge nearby. Holding his blaster pistol at the ready, he slowly moved forward. Suddenly, the cold feeling of a gun barrel being pressed against the back of his head made him stop. How could he have been so careless? He lowered his pistol slowly and closed his eyes. Behind him, Indiana Jones pulled the trigger. Click. Indiana's eyes widened in shock, as Han's snapped open. Grinning, he spun around, knocking the revolver aside and pistol whipping Indiana in the head, causing him to fall down. Han aimed his pistol, but Indiana suddenly drew his machete, swiping it at Han and knocking his gun out of his hand. Leaping to his feet, Indiana slashed at Han, but Han lept back, drawing his vibroblade. Lunging forward, he struck at Indiana, who blocked the blow. Indiana slashed at Han's head, but Han ducked and punched Indiana in the stomach. He then aimed struck an Indiana's arm, but Indiana blocked the attack. The two men continued to engage in their swordfight. Suddenly, Indiana slashed at Han, who caught his blade with his own. With one smooth mothion, he twisted the blade out of Indiana's hands, sending it flying over the edge of the cliff. Han then attempted to stab Indiana, who dodged the attack, grabbed Han's outstretched arm, and smashed his elbow down upon it. Han let out a cry of pain and dropped his vibroblade. Indiana Jones then backhanded Han across the face, knocking him to the floor. Han, teeth bared, grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in Indiana's eyes. Indiana yelled in shock and stumbled back. Han lept to his feet and lunged and Indiana, tackling him to the ground. Before he had a chance to react, Han delivered a brutal punch to his face. He punched again, but this time, Indiana grabbed Han's fist and kicked him hard in the stomach. Han fell back, and scrambled to grab his pistol, which was lying nearby. Picking it up, he turned to fire, but with a snap, the weapon was pulled from his hands; Indiana Jones stood before him, bullwhip clutched in his hand. Indiana Jones lashed out with his whip again, causing Han to leap back. As Indiana took a step forward, Han pulled out a small, metallic sphere; a thermal detonator. Indiana stopped dead, his eyes locked on the strange device. He may not have seen such a thing before, but he knew it had to be some sort of explosive. Grinning, Han flipped a switch on the detonator, which began to beep and light up. With no time to lose, Indiana lashed out with his whip again; Han let out a yell as the whip cut his hand, forcing him to drop the detonator. Indiana's eyes widened as the beeping got faster. Without a second thought, he ran to the cliff's edge and jumped. The resulting explosion shook the very walls of the temple; as he landed in the water, several pieces of the ceiling fell in with him, barely missing him. Indiana quickly surfaced, gasping for breath, and climbed out of the water. Taking off his fedora and wringing it out, he glanced at the ledge above him, but there was no sign of Han. He placeed his hat back on, and pulled the artifact out of his jacket. He examined it for a few moments, then tucked it back in his pocket. Without a word, he walked away. WINNER: Indiana Jones Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Indy won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Chuck Greene (by Cfp3157) "I'm getting too old for this shit." Indiana "Indy" Jones said to himself as he loaded his revolver. Here he was, hoping just enjoy his retiring years with Marion in peace. That's why he'd originally come to Fortune City. He'd booked a room in the Yucatan Plaza with Marion on their first night of the trip. Indy tied his black bow tie, and put on his white jacket. With Marion on his arm, Indy walked down the stairs and into the casino. The night was going well, he won quite a few hands at blackjack. But then zombies came. Sirens sounded, and the casino was flooded with the undead. As Marion screamed in terror, Indy ran up to his room. There, laying on his dresser, was his favorite piece of equipment; his whip. Iindy ran through the crowd, shooting at occasional zombies with his revolver he'd picked up from the hotel security. He, Marion, and a few others managed to retreat to the Baron Von Brathaus steakhouse. That was several hours ago. Zombies were starting to break through the makeshift barrier, clawing futilely at the distant survivors. Indy fired his Smith & Wesson blindly into the crowd, killing four with his revolver. The noise attracted the zombies, though, and even more started flooding towards the barrier. Their weight was straining against the tables, chairs, and stoves set up. Indy grabbed his machete, which he'd convientetly found near the jungle enclosure nearby. As the zombies broke through the barrier, Indy swung his machete through the crowd. His blade cut cleanly through zombie flesh, dismembering arms, legs, and heads. He had only one thought; Protect the other survivors. ---- Chuck Greene revved his Paddlesaw, and slowly walked out of the alleyway. One zombie stumbled towards him from the left. Chuck swung his weapon, the blade hacking straight through the zombie's skull and down her spine. She let out one final screech, and lay in a pool of bloody chunks. He continued onward, paddling his way through this river of guts and horror. His cell phone vibrated, and Chuck answered to the voice of Stacy Forsythe. "Chuck, you gotta get over to Yucatan right away! A group of survivors are huddled together in Baron Von Brathaus', and zombies are starting to break through their barrier! One of them is wearing a doctor's outfit, he might have some Zombrex." Chuck started running to Yucatan, his Paddlesaw only barely slowing him down. "I'm on my way." He entered the casino, seeing several dozen zombies swarming the restaurant. The makeshift barrier of stoves and tables finally gave way to the sheer weight of the zombies. A man in a brown fedora jumped into the crowd, hacking and slashing at the zombies with a machete. He sprinted through the crowd, sawing his way past zombies to save these survivors. And hopefully, he thought, to get a chance to save his daughter. ---- Indy watched as this stranger with an odd looking weapon sawed past zombies in a pool of chunky bits. Indy swung his machete and hacked off a zombie's arm and kicked him into another. He watched as the last few zombies fell victim to the man. The two men looked over each other, judging what to think of the other. Indy lowered his machete, and the man did the same. "Hey, I'm Chuck. Chuck Greene." Chuck leaned his Paddlesaw against a machine. Indy lowered his machete, and reached out with his hand. "Jones. Dr. Henry Jones, or Indy as my friends call me." Chuck shook his hand, and gazed into the restaurant. "So, it looks like you guys have been held up here for awhile." Indy nodded. "Yeah, we've been holed up here for several hours." Chuck stretched his back, and let out a sigh. "There's a safehouse, we got food and water." Indy smiled, but declined. "Sorry, but I think we can handle ourselves here." Chuck sneered, and picked up his Paddlesaw. "Hey man, you need to come with us." Indy slowly picked up his machete once more, and held it in front of him. "We're staying here, whether you like it or not." Chuck revved his Paddlesaw, and frowned. "Indy-" The treasure hunter swung his machete, and Chuck quickly dodged the blade. In a sense of self-defense, Chuck swung his Paddlesaw towards Indy. "Gah!" Indy dropped his machete and rolled out of the way, drawing his whip. He snapped the braided rope at Chuck's hand, a small cut tearing across his hand and forcing him to drop his Paddlesaw. Chuck grabbed a bar stool nearby and threw it at Indy, who quickly jumped over the counter out of the way. Chuck unholstered his Handgun, firing blindly at Indy. Survivors screamed as Chuck fled the restaurant and Indy returned fire. Looking over his cover, Indy reloaded his revolver and advanced out of the restaurant. "Hey buddy!" On a casino table stood Chuck, a bow in hand. "Eat this old man!" He drew back the string and fired the arrow, sparks flying across the area. It implanted itself in a nearby zombie's head, and Indy saw the dynamite attached to the arrow. "Ooooooh shit!!" He yelled as he rolled behind a casino table, and managed to avoid the blast. He aimed his revolver at Chuck, a small bruise on his forehead and his clothes lightly scorched by the explosion. Chuck dropped his BlamBow, out of arrows. He looks around, attempting to find something to aid him. Indy whipped out his revolver, but was stunned when Chuck threw the casino chips into his face. He then tackled Indy and sent him tumbling into the ground. He quickly gets up and stomps on his chest, knocking the breath out of him. Indy grabs a nearby beer bottle and smashes it against Chuck's head, sending him sprawling away covered in alchohal. "Uck." Chuck Indy staggered up, breathing in deep breaths. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a brown-haired African-American sprinting away with a briefcase. "Hey, where do you think-!" Indy yelled before being smacked with a croupier stick by Chuck. The wooden weapon splintered apart as it cracked Indy's back and sent him tumbling into the ground. Indy turned and saw Chuck running to the jungle enclosure, and chased after him. Chuck picked up a zombie in a wrestler grip, and threw her against the glass of the enclosure. He grabbed a nearby tiki torch, keeping the undead at bay with bright flame. Feeling the weapon slowly break apart, he quickly kicked a zombie towards his living opponent before chucking the torch at him. Chuck fired his handgun's last few bullets into zombies, putting them down as he fled into the maintenance room. He searched for equipment, and saw a fire axe and sledgehammer sitting nearby. He grinned, and pulled out his roll of duct tape. Indy punched the flailing zombie, knocking her down onto the ground. He stomped on her head, crushing her forehead in a bloody pulp onto his shoes. He grabbed his whip, and lashed at zombies who got in his way as he sprinted towards the maintenance room. Indy pulled open the door to run straight into Chuck. "Woah!" The motorcross champion swung his new, improvised weapon at the explorer. Chuck smirked as he swung his Defiler at Indy another time, the axe head burying itself in the ground where he once stood. Indy attempted to swing his whip at Chuck, but he rolled out of the way and swung the sledgehammer side into Indy's leg, tripping him. "Ugh!" He grunted, thankful that somehow the massive weapon hadn't broken anything. Indy swung his leg across Chuck's, sending him falling to the ground. He jumped on top of Chuck and sent a right hook into Chuck's jaw, breaking it and causing him to spit blood on Indy's leather jacket. Indy gasped for air as he stood up slowly. Before Chuck could stand, Indy hastily loaded a shot into his revolver. As Chuck's vision clears, he sees Indy standing victorious with his revolver aimed at Chuck's face. "I don't want to kill you, Chuck. We both know that." Chuck held his hands up in surrender, and Indy accepted the offer. Chuck slowly stood to a crouch, and the two men looked each other over. "Alright, bub. I'm sorry. You can stay holed up in that restaurant, seemed you were doing well of on your own." Indy cautiously holstered his revolver, and gave Chuck a tip of his fedora as he went back to Baron Von Bratahus' to assist with barrier building. As his opponent walked away, Chuck quickly yelled to him. "Hey, by any chances, was there a doctor with you guys?" Indy glanced over at him. "Why yes, there is. Something tells me you'll need some medical attention." Chuck smiled, and the two men slowly walked back to the base. 'Epilogue ' Up on the roof of Yucatan Casino, a Blackhawk helicopter was landed on the hoverpad. It's rotors were spinning silently, and two soldiers wielding M4 rifles stood guard of the pilot. Nearby, an African-American man was opening a briefcase and showing the treasure before his associate. "You see here, mister? This is a pretty powerful treasure, bought off this young person back before...y'know..." Tyrone King wove his hand around the air, indicating the apocalypse around them. "Well anyway, you want this? You gotta pay me big time, if y'know what I mean?" The man in front of him, somewhere in his forties, smiled a wry grin. "Indeed." With a stiff wave from his hand, the two soldiers behind him fired at TK, their rifles popping a single round into his chest and head. The former host of Terror Is Reality fell to the ground, dead as a stone. The mysterious man picked up the briefcase, glancing at the package as it dimly glew a bright yellow. The man picked up the briefcase and nodded at the corpse before him. Phil Coulson straightened his tie and walked back onto the helicopter and placed the briefcase on the ground. "S.H.I.E.L.D. thanks you got you cooperation, Mr. King." Expert's Opinion At the end of the day, both warriors here proved to be very well-rounded and skilled warriors. However, while Chuck was proven as a jack-of-all-trades, his versatility was his ultimate undoing. He had no specialized skill, and lacked a certain ability to counter Indy. Meanwhile, Indy was proven as a versatile warrrior but also very skilled with his set of weapons. He was a better trained and more experienced warrior, and he was wielding weapons that may not have been as lethal but are iconic tools in his arsenal. He's been using his equipment forever, and they've become second nature to him. Indy was able to apply this more intelligently to the battle here, and was the winner because of that. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vigilante (by FEARTHEWAFFLE) Aboard the Justice League Watchtower, the cowboy superhero Greg Saunders reclines in the mess hall and enjoys a scenic view of the planet. Taking a bite out of a spicy buffalo wing, he took a chug of soda and sighed. If only Batman let them have alcohol, he'd be chugging six packs of beer all day. Speaking of Batman, the communicator in his ear beeped. "Vigilante?" The caped crusader asked in his gruff voice. Vigilante tapped the earpiece and picked up. "I'm here. Ya got a mission for me Batman?" He asked in his classic Southern drawl. Batman replied, "Yes. Head to the bridge, J'onn will brief you there." The cowboy stood up and chugged down the rest of his soda. "On my way." He walked out of the mess hall, waving to some of his fellow heroes on the way out. He made his way to the elevator and ascended to the bridge. Stepping out, he was greeted by the tall green Martian. "Vigilante. Batman has sent for you." The Manhunter informed him in his dignified tone. "And where is the ol' Bat?" He asked. "He was sent off on an urgent mission with Superman. He informed me of a mission for you." "What is it?" Vigilante asked. "A Brazilian arms group has recently robbed a museum. I am sending you to intercept one of their convoys." The Martian responded. "Sounds easy enough." He stepped down to the teleporter pad. He tipped his hat to the alien before disappearing in a flash of blue light. In a misty, forest-covered mountain range in South America, a lone jeep barrels across a long, winding dirt road. The thug driving at the wheel turns to the one in the passenger seat and mutters something in Spanish. He nods and puts his cell phone to his ear. "We have the package. We'll be there before nightfall." He said in a heavy Brazilian accent. In his lap he holds a small, dust-covered wooden box with a strange inscription on the side. A deep voice responds unintelligibly, and the thug nods. He puts away the cell phone and turns to the driver. "Keep heading north, and we should be there in a couple of hours." He turned to a third thug in the back seat. "Make sure tha-" He was interrupted as the jeep drove over a buried mine, blowing apart the left tire. The vehicle spun wildly out of control. Another explosion blew apart the back of the vehicle, flipping it over. The jeep flew through the air before coming crashing down. One of the thugs crawled out of the wreckage, heavily bruised and bleeding. He kept hold of the box, clutching it tightly over his chest. He looked back, seeing his comrades dead and crushed on impact. He looked up, and standing before him was a shadowy figure in a brown jacket and hat, straddling an old WW2-era motorcycle. "I think you've got something that doesn't belong to you, amigo." The thug scowled and pulled a handgun from his jacket, but a loud crack echoed across the jungle, and Indy's bullwhip knocked the gun from the thug's hand. He looked up at Indiana, a look of pure contempt on his face, before crumbling to the ground, unconscious. Indiana dismounted from his motorcycle and stepped over to where the gangster lay. He stooped down and pulled the box out from his arms. Tentatively but eagerly, he opened the box and a glowing red light shined from inside, cutting open the mist and bathing the roadside in a warm red glow. Curious, Indiana pulled the box closer to him. "That's one fancy lamp ya got there, partner." A stereotypical cowboy voice called out from the mist. Indiana looked up and saw another man sitting on a bright white motorcycle, dressed in blue and wearing a cowboy hat. Indiana closed the box and stood. "It belongs in a museum, cowboy. I'm not letting you have it." "I'm with the Justice League, partner. I don't want things to get ugly." The Vigilante warned. "Justice League? I don't buy it." Indiana pulled out his Colt Police revolver, but Vigilante anticipated the draw, pulled out one of his Colt 1861 revolvers, and fired at Jones, who dived behind the wrecked gang jeep for cover. Indiana swore as he crouched behind the jeep. Vigilante stepped off his Vig-Cycle and drew his second revolver, approaching the jeep. "Just give yourself up, I don't want to hurt you." Indiana popped out of cover and fired off two shots. Vigilante rolled behind the other side of the jeep to avoid them, but Indiana, taking advantage of his distraction, turned and bolted to his motorcycle. Vigilante popped out of cover, firing at Indiana. Jones sidestepped most of the bullets but one grazed his jacket. He turned and fired another round at the cowboy, forcing him back into cover. The archaeologist hopped onto his motorcycle and started it. The engine roared to life and he sped off down the road. Vigilante ran to his own motorcycle and gave chase. Jones strapped the package in on the side of his bike and straightened his fedora. He heard the roar of Vigilante's motorcycle and looked behind him. The Vig-Cycle's headlights sliced through the mist and quickly gained on Indiana Jones. Jones cursed and lifted his revolver, firing off the rest of his rounds at his pursuer. Vigilante saw the muzzle flashes break the misty air and veered left, evading Indiana's fire. He scowled and accelerated, barreling forward with speed second only to the Batmobile. Indiana watched Vigilante come into view and tried to gain more speed, but Vigilante's vehicle was simply too fast. Vigilante pulled out a revolver and fired three rounds at Indiana, who managed to maneuver and evade two, but one slammed into the side of his bike. Indy pulled a few more rounds from jacket and loaded them into his revolver, but Vigilante fired a round into Indiana's back tire. Indiana's motorcycle spun out of control and collided with a cliff face on the side of the road. Indiana was thrown off the vehicle, dropped his revolver, and hit the ground hard. He groaned and got up, his vision blurry. When his eyes cleared, he saw the Vigilante standing before him, a revolver drawn and ready to gun him down. "You better stay down." He warned menacingly. "Never." Indiana pulled out his bull whip and lashed out, pulling the gun from Vigilante's hands. He lashed out again, but Vigilante jumped to the side. He charged forward and drew his second revolver, slamming its butt into Indiana's face. Then he landed a hard punch into the archaeologist's gut with his other arm, and took him by the collar and threw him to the side. Indiana slid across the rough dirt road, coughing and hacking. He spotted his police revolver laying on the ground and pulled himself up, crawling over to it. "Not so fast." Vigilante stepped on Indiana's weapon and kicked it back, sending it sliding across the road and off the cliff behind them. He pointed his gun at Indiana again, this time more compelled to pull the trigger. The two men locked eyes. Vigilante's finger itched, but he hesitated. Before he could decide, Indiana burst forward, jumping to his feet. He charged the superhero and tackled him across the road and off the ledge, sending them both tumbling down the mountainside. The two men grappled as they rolled down. Sharp, jagged rocks cut them as they tumbled. Indiana managed to put Saunders in a headlock when they hit the ground, covered in scrapes and bruises. Vigilante struggled to break free. He grabbed Indiana's head and threw him over his shoulder, sending him flying into a tree trunk. He slid to the ground and found his revolver laying in the grass. Vigilante picked up his revolver, and the two men leveled their weapons at the exact same time. For a brief moment, they eyed each other again, staring down the barrels of their guns. Indiana fired, but Vigilante jumped to his right. The bullet grazed the side of his chest, but he fired his gun and struck Indiana in the leg. Both men fell, clutching their wounds. Vigilante managed to get to his feet, raising his revolver again, but Indiana pulled out his machete and knocked the weapon out of Vigilante's hands. He swung again, slicing through Vigilante's bandana. The cowboy pulled the cloth off his face and coughed up some blood. He looked up at Indiana, now too angry to hold back. He sent another hard punch to Indiana's chest, making him step back. Indiana raised his left arm to block Vigilante's next blow, and sliced his blade across his knee. Roaring in pain, he headbutted Indiana and delivered a strong uppercut. Indiana stepped back again, slammed the machete's handle into Vigilante's shoulder, and grabbed him by the neck. Vigilante raised his right boot and stomped hard on the bullet wound in Indiana's leg. He screamed and dropped the machete. Vigilante sent a swift jab to Indiana's face, knocking him back and sending him to the ground. Indiana saw Vigilante's gun laying next to him. He grabbed it and spun around, aiming at the Vigilante, but was caught off guard as Vigilante's lasso came down on him, wrapping around his torso. The rope tightened hard, squeezing the air out of him. Vigilante pulled Indiana in and delivered a strong punch straight into Indiana's face, knocking him out cold. Vigilante trudged back up the mountain, dragging the unconscious Indiana Jones up with his lariat. He tapped his communicator. "Batman? Batman, do you copy?" Nothing but static... Winner: Vigilante Expert's Opinion While Indiana was better trained, more willing to kill, and had a vastly superior close range weapon, Vigilante had superior long range weapons and was a highly skilled marksman, and was a skilled enough hand-to-hand combatant to overcome Indiana's blade. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joseph Turok (by Wassboss) Indiana jones is trekking through a swamp, his boot splattered with mud. He has heard a rumour of a strange man who has been living in the swamp who killed a fellow treasure hunter a few months ago. Indiana has decided to find this mysterious stranger and bring him too justice. Little does he know he is being watched... Turok aims his chain gun at Indiana and prepares to fire. He is tired of being hunted down for defending himself from an attack. Two bounty hunters have already tried to kill him but he displaced them easily. He waits till Indiana stops to wipe the mud off his shoes and fires. Indiana hears rustling in the trees above him and jumps behind a tree as bullets rain down on him. He pulls out his machine gun and aims it carefully at turok’s position. He opens fire hitting the massive chain gun and rendering it useless. Turok cusses and pulling out his pistol shoots the machine gun out of indiana’s hands. He jumps down from the tree and fires at indiana who is forced behind a tree again. Indiana unholsters his colt revolver and waits for turok to stop firing before peeking round the side of the tree. He sees turok fumbling with his magazine trying to put it in. Indiana jumps out and kicks the gun out of turok’s hand and fires at turok at point blank range. However his shot is way out and only scrapes turok’s shoulder. Turok laughs and pulls out his knife and, yelling a war cry, jumps forward and almost stabs indiana in the chest. Indiana throws the revolver aside and pulls out his machete and swings slashing turok’s stomach. Turok shouts in pain and lunges forward stabbing indiana in the leg. Indiana winches in pain and kicks turok pushing him back the knife remaining in his leg. Indiana swings his sword at turok who dodges out of the way. He then turns and runs off into the brush too retrieve his last weapon. Indiana pulls the knife out of his leg and throws it aside. He wipes the sweat off his brow and limps after him. He follows turok’s trail until in disappears abruptly. He looks wildly around hoping to see his opponent. But he does not think to look up. Turok is sitting on a branch above indiana bow in hand. He pulls out an arrow and aims at his unsuspecting victim. Indiana hears a whistling sound and lifts up his machete deflecting the arrow. He looks up and sees turok standing above him. Turok shouts another war cry and jumps on top of indiana. They land in a heap on the floor but indiana has lost his machete. Turok sits on tops of his and tries to stab him with arrow which indiana dodges. He then kicks turok in the face and pushes him off him. He gets too his feet and pulls out his trusty bullwhip. He hooks turok’s leg and yanks backwards tripping him up. He then lashes forward with the whip hitting turok in the chest leaving a nasty bruise. He then whips forward repeatedly leaving more bruises on turok’s body. Turok somehow manages to resist the pain and aims his bow again. He aims for indiana’s chest and fires hitting straight in the right lung. Indiana staggers back and drops his bullwhip. He clutches his chest and fall right into a hidden mine the fall snapping him like a twig. Turok stands up and hollers at the top of his voice. He then limps off to find help for his bruises. Winner Turok Expert's Opinion Turok won because of his experience fighting much harder foes. While indiana fought the same savage natives and mindless thug’s turok was fighting and beating raptors, heavily armoured troops and the mighty T.rex This round ends on thursday the 10th of march and next round is the first quater final round. Whoop Whoop To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios